Desencontros e reencontros
by meSlash
Summary: Quando não adianta fugir ou se esconder. Slash. Lemon. SnapexLupin


**Palavras:** 2.132

**Ship:** Snupin (Severus Snape x Remus Lupin)

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém relacionamento homossexual. Não gosta suma daqui. Se gosta, divirta-se!

**Diclaimer:** Tudo é da tia JKiller. Eu não ganho nada financeiramente falando, só felicidade e diversão.

* * *

**Desencontros e reencontros  
**

O vento por Hogsmeade estava esfriando, via os estudantes eufóricos andando para todos os lados, mas sua atenção estava no Boticário, onde uma figura sombria entrara. Junto com o vento uma fina garoa começou a cair. Fechou melhor sua capa e se abrigou debaixo de um toldo.

Severus viu a figura castanha parada do lado de fora, perto da loja onde estava. Não queria conversar, não queria escutar, mas infelizmente não poderia aparatar na escola, então teria que passar por ele.

Saiu da loja com suas compras na mão e rumou pesado, com o rosto fechado sem olha para os lados. Mas de nada adiantou, pois teve seu braço seguro por mãos fortes, decididas e quentes. Como sentira falta daquelas mãos. Mas não cederia, não depois de ter sido abandonado sem motivo seis meses atrás, sem nenhuma explicação.

Virou o rosto lentamente, com um olhar gélido que assustou o homem que segurava seu braço, mas ele não o soltou. Viu como o outro estava molhado, o cabelo desgrenhado no rosto, as vestes moldando os contornos do corpo. Como sentira saudade desse corpo, de passar suas mãos pelos traços, sentir a textura da pele. Não. Não podia deixar seus pensamentos irem por essa direção.

- Lupin. Rosnou o nome do homem para intimidar, mas não funcionou.

- Severus, podemos conversar?

- Não. Estou voltando para o castelo.

Puxou seu braço com força e começou a andar para o castelo. Remus não queria perder aquela oportunidade de poder conversar com Severus.

- Severus, me escuta. Porque você está agindo dessa maneira? O que eu te fiz para que você ficasse assim?

O moreno continuou marchando sem nem ao menos responder as indagações de Remus. Ele agarrou seu braço novamente e olhou-o de maneira ameaçadora também. _Dois podem jogar esse jogo._

- Se você não parar pra conversar comigo eu serei obrigado a falar em voz alta. E creio que você não gostaria que essa sua imagem de durão fosse desmascarada aqui na frente de seus alunos, não é mesmo? – Deu um sorriso malicioso.

- O que você quer Lupin?

- Conversar com você. Desde que eu voltei você sequer olha na minha cara.

- E claro que você nem imagina o porquê disso, não é mesmo?

- Realmente, não faço a menor idéia. E não quero discutir isso aqui no meio da rua. Vamos para o _Madam Puddifoot's_. Lá poderemos conversar com maior privacidade.

Os dois rumaram para o café. Severus com sua cara mais fechada do que nunca, e Remus com um leve sorriso de esperança de poder conversar melhor com ele. Sentaram-se em uma mesa bem afastada, num local onde pudessem conversar sem serem escutados ou mesmo vistos facilmente pelos alunos. Remus pediu um chocolate quente e Severus um chá. Ficaram em silencia esperando seu pedido, nenhum dos dois ousou quebrá-lo.

Com seus pedidos à sua frente, cada um se ocupou de provar e ver se estava a seu gosto, e o silencio continuou imperando na mesa. Remus estava ansioso, desde que viajara não conseguira entrar em contato com Severus. Todas as cartas que enviava voltavam em serem lidas, e como estava em treinamento não poderia voltar antes do tempo. Foram meses solitários e angustiantes.

- Porque você não recebeu minhas cartas? Você bloqueou minhas correspondências?

- Você queria que eu tivesse feito o que? Depois da maneira que você foi embora.

- Mas eu expliquei o que aconteceu. Você sabia onde eu estava e que não poderia voltar antes do tempo.

- Isso não justifica a maneira como você partiu. – Fechou a cara olhando no fundo dos olhos amendoados.

Remus sentiu a intensidade daquele olhar, tinha sentido tanta falta dele. Mas esse olhar demonstrava que dobrar Severus não seria fácil, pois ele tinha ficado realmente bravo com sua partida. Ele tinha partido para treinar, assim que recebera o convite de Dumbledore para ser professor em Hogwarts de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas. Não quis acordar Severus e deixou uma carta explicando o que aconteceu, onde estaria e quando iria voltar, além de dizer que mandaria cartas sempre. Mas suas cartas sempre voltaram fechadas.

- Você poderia ter lido minhas cartas e as respondido. Poderia ter brigado comigo através delas, não simplesmente ignorá-las.

- Me arrastou até aqui para ficar falando dessas malditas cartas? Eu vou embora. – levantou-se, mas Remus segurou sua mão.

- Não vá, vamos conversar. No castelo fica mais difícil.

- Então fale de uma vez o que você quer comigo Lupin.

- Quero você Severus. Sinto sua falta e não vou desistir assim. Já passamos por tanta coisa, não aceito terminar dessa maneira por orgulho seu.

- Como você ousa falar assim comigo? Estou agindo de acordo com o que você mesmo fez. Você foi embora, estou seguindo minha vida sem você, foi assim nos últimos seis meses, e vai continuar sendo.

O castanho passou as mãos pelos cabelos já quase secos, bagunçando-os. Estava sem saber o que fazer mais para convencer Severus. Sabia que ele era teimoso e rancoroso, mas não pensou que ele seria o alvo dessas características, ainda mais depois de tudo que já enfrentaram e viveram.

- Severus, eu só quero você de volta. Eu aceitei esse trabalho que Dumbledore me ofereceu, pois seria uma maneira de poder trabalhar dignamente. Você sabe como isso é praticamente impossível para mim. Fui fazer o treinamento e voltei. Estou de volta. Só falta você me aceitar.

- E o que te leva a crer que isso vai acontecer Lupin? Porque eu iria querer alguém como você de volta?

- Porque você me ama, por mais que negue isso a você mesmo, você me quer, me deseja.

- Rá. Essa foi uma ótima piada Lupin, mas agora se você me dá licença voltarei para o castelo, pois tenho muita coisa para fazer.

Dessa vez o castanho não o impediu, sabia que com Severus tinha que ir com calma, forçá-lo só pioraria o processo. Terminou seu chocolate quente, que já estava frio e rumou para o castelo.

***

A lua cheia se aproximava e Remus sentia seu corpo todo chamando por Severus. Era sempre assim desde que o lobo o reconheceu como parceiro. Eles sentiam falta daquele maldito teimoso. Cada fibra de seus músculos clamava por aquela pele branca, tão branca que chegava a ser doentia. Queria morde-la, arranhá-la, marcá-la novamente como sua, deixar claro que um pertencia ao outro, sem reservas, sem volta.

Quando deu por si, estava parado na frente dos aposentos do moreno. Seu lado mais racional mandou que fosse embora, ainda não era hora de um novo confronto, Severus devia estar bravo, e muito irritado ainda. Mas sua parte mais instintiva se atiçou ao sentir o cheiro dele por detrás da porta, podia sentir o leve aroma do outro saído do banho, e isso fez com que uma parte de seu corpo tomasse vida repentinamente. Encostou a testa na porta pensando no que deveria fazer. Bateu e espero ser atendido.

Nenhuma resposta. _Provavelmente ele deve saber que sou eu e não vai abrir. _Bateu mais uma vez e mais forte, ele também sabia ser teimoso quando necessário.

Severus estava enrolado numa túnica azul marinho, os cabelos molhados caídos no ombro, e os olhos brilhantes e escuros encarando-o com raiva. Remus não resistiu àquela cena, avançou velozmente para cima dele, uma mão segurando a cintura enquanto a outra prendeu os cabelos puxando-os para trás. A surpresa era sempre um fator importante no que se tratava de Severus Snape, e o castanho sabia como usar isso a seu favor.

Fechou a porta com o pé, e sem soltar a cintura do outro utilizou a outra mão para selar e silenciar o quarto. Enquanto recuperava-se da surpresa Severus tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, tentou empurrar o outro para longe, mas ele era muito mais forte quando queria. E nesse momento o que Remus mais queria subjugar Severus.

- O que pensa que está fazendo seu idiota? Me larga e saia do meu quarto! – O moreno rugia tentando se livrar dos braços do outro.

- Só vou largá-lo depois de ter você de novo Severus. – lambeu o pescoço do outro, subindo até a orelha, deixando um rastro molhado e arrepiando todos os pelos do corpo branco.

Severus tentou resistir, mas era difícil. Todos aqueles meses de separação faziam com que seu corpo não obedecesse sua mente, seus pelos se arrepiavam ao leve toque, seus mamilos estavam eriçados, seus joelhos tremendo. Tudo em seu corpo respondia aos toques rudes e ao mesmo tempo carinhosos de Remus. O lobisomem o mantinha preso muito próximo, como se quisesse tornar-se um só.

Passou a língua pelo queixo, pescoço até chegar na orelha, mordendo-a com força arrancando um gemido abafado do moreno, sua mão subindo e descendo pelas costas, parando na cintura e apertando. Empurrou-o para dentro dos aposentos, em direção ao quarto, deixando bem clara sua intenção. Severus ainda se debatia e resmungava entre as caricias ousadas, mas seu autocontrole já estava se desvanecendo e suas mãos ao invés de tentar empurrar começavam a puxar o outro para mais perto.

- Não adianta resistir mais Severus, você sabe que é meu e eu o tomarei de volta. Ao dizer isso Remus puxou a túnica deixando os ombros à mostra, cravou seus dentes no pedaço de pele recém descoberto, sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha ao som do gemido de Severus. _Isso. Geme pra mim. Assim._ Não podia falar alto, caso contrário sabia que o moreno não deixaria mais nenhum som escapar por entre seus lábios, e ele queria escutar e saborear todos os sonhos e reações que pudesse causar no outro. As mãos de Severus começaram a avançar pelos botões da capa do castanho, tentando abri-la, começou a beijar e morder o pescoço também. Remus imprensou-o contra a parede, colocando uma perna entre as dele, colando mais ainda seus corpos. Esse movimento permitiu ter noção da excitação de Severus e fazê-lo perceber sua excitação também.

- Severus. – Sussurrou ao sentir o outro morder seu pescoço.

Sem mais demora puxou-o pelo pulso e o jogou na cama, e mais uma vez Severus não teve uma reação adequada, caiu na cama atordoado olhando para o outro.

- Você é meu Severus, e eu não vou embora antes de fazer você perceber e aceitar isso.

Tirou o resto das roupas que faltava, ficando somente com uma boxer verde. Subiu na cama de gatinhas, engatinhando como um lobo para sua presa. Severus sentiu todos seus pelos se eriçarem com essa visão. Estava completamente excitado e já não queria mais que o outro fosse embora, queria ser tomado, mordido, marcado como propriedade daquele lobisomem castanho que o deixava completamente sem chão. Abriu as penas como um convite e deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Vamos ver quem é de quem aqui lobo.

Remus sorriu e beijou-o com força, colando seus corpos. Separou um pouco para conseguir tirar toda a roupa de Severus, deixando-o nu. Como tinha sentido falta dessa visão, desse corpo branco e magro, adornado de pelos negros e brilhantes. Era um contraste excitante.

O beijo foi sôfrego, quente e ambos perderam-se no tempo e espaço, a única coisa que importava eram mãos, lábios, pele e suor. Os gemidos tomaram conta do quarto, os dentes arranhando cada pedaço exposto, as línguas deixando rastros úmidos, as mãos apertando, submetendo tentando achar um vencedor para uma luta onde não haveria um, mas dois. A dança dos corpos continuou, cada um provocando, arrancando gemidos desconexos, sussurros eróticos.

Ficaram nessa sedução por um tempo que nem poderiam determinar, até que Remus já não agüentando mais de saudade, tesão, excitação fez o feitiço lubrificante em Severus e começou a prepará-lo. O moreno não fez objeção alguma, tão forte a excitação que sentia. Quando o sentiu pronto se introduziu um pouco rude no outro, mas ainda sim sem machucar, esperou ele se acostumar e mordendo e lambendo o pescoço começou a se mover. Seu sangue fervia, sua pele transpirava necessidade, sua boca gemia descontrolada quando sentia as unhas do moreno arranhando com força suas costas, o lobo rugia com força dentro dele ao encarar o olhar do seu parceiro, do seu Severus. O movimento dos corpos foi intenso, nenhum dos dois iria durar muito. Percebendo isso o castanho começou a estimular Severus junto com o movimento de seus quadris, levando assim os dois a um ponto onde não teriam como parar e nem como esperar mais para se saciarem.

Remus deitou-se e puxou Severus para junto de seu peito, prendeu o outro com força entre seus braços, pois sabia que assim que ele recobrasse sua sanidade ele fugiria. E isso ele não poderia deixar, não antes deles conversarem decentemente. Castanho no negro. Notou o outro sonolento e aconchegou-o cobrindo-os.

- Você é meu Severus, e eu sou seu. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido e se deixou adormecer.

* * *

N/A: Não é promessa, mas talvez tenha continuação. Assim, se eu conseguir escrever algo que preste.


End file.
